Escherichia coli
Escherichia coli or E. coli for short, is an antibiotic resistant bacteria that feeds on nutrients in the intestines. Symptoms The infection begins as a sample of flu like symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, a fever and bloating. However, as it progresses, the symptoms would lead to internal bleeding, loose stools, blood in the host's feces, severe pain, inflamed tissues, dehydration or a urinary tract infection. Once the bacteria poisons the host's bloodstream, this can result in septic shock, organ failiure, low blood pressure and death. The Escherichia coli cells will also get into each vital organ such as the lungs, eyes, kidneys and even the heart. If it makes its way into the brain, this is known as E. coli meningitis or encephalopathy. The infection causes an abscess in the cerebral tissue, headaches, mood swings, slurred speech, twitching, seizures, a coma or death in the worst case possible. The host could suffer from a stroke, memory problems as well as permanent damage to the brain. Some doctors recommend people to wash their hands and avoid eating food or drinks that are contaminated with the E. coli bacteria while animals are treated with antibiotics. Both victims in the show have survived this dangerous infection. Occurances in Monsters Inside Me My Child Will Only Eat Cat Food A middle-aged executive from Lomita named Tom Dukes was having cramps when he visits a friend's house before Labor Day. Terry Duvall tries to figure out what's causing his abdomen to start hurting. Just as they went home, Tom's stomach pain intensifies. Later, his primary care physician diagnosed him with Diverticulitis and told him to put more fibre into his diet. He decides to try the antibiotics which manage to quell his pain. The stomach ache decreases as he returns to the gym. The agony returns when Tom and his girlfriend were Christmas shopping together. Each of the antibiotics he previously used didn't heal his abdominal spasms. As Terry drives the car, she asks him if he wants to seek any medical attention. Though, Tom replies, "No. I'll be fine." Her concern grows while she goes to work. When his daughter Ashlee takes him to the hospital, the pains worsen in his stomach and lower back. A team of doctors perform a CAT scan on his torso and find poisonous waste inside of him. After the CAT scan, a doctor told him to have emergency surgery because of a large hole in his colon. The staff found an antibiotic resistant bacteria in his intestinal tissues during the operation. Something monstrous was infesting his body. Dr. Stephen Marer diagnosed Tom with ESBL E. coli due to broad spectrum antibiotics. An experimental antibiotic called Ertapenem rids him of this horrific infection. Tom was finally able to live in a normal, peaceful life whilst the agonizing abdominal cramps subside. Although, a small portion of E. coli still remains within him. If he contracts it again, this could trigger a dangerous relapse. To prevent it from happening, he decides to choose some organic products that don't have any antibiotics added to them. Vampire Parasites Attack! Addison Wood, a 15-month old baby girl started having a high fever and nausea. Jesse and his wife Karen thought it was a stomach virus at first. Suddenly, their daughter starts to have body pains, bleeding, dehydration, low blood pressure and life-threatening inflammation of the gut as her condition escalates. After Dr. Laszlo Hopp counts her symptoms, he diagnoses Addison with Escherichia coli O157:H7. He gives the little girl some IV fluids to keep her hydrated. The antibiotics only made her agony increase. Instead, Dr. Hopp performs blood transfusions to save her life. Karen remembers when she gave her daughter a bottle of milk with the E. coli cells in it. Addison manages to recover from the excruciating infection and happily returns home. Today, the family decides to take some precautions.